


The Poppy

by ginger_timelady



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_timelady/pseuds/ginger_timelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and the Doctor observe Remembrance Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



"And where are we now, Professor?" asked Ace. She sat in the console room with feet up, absently playing with a few strands of sandy blond hair.

"Remembrance Day, Ace," said the Doctor.

Ace knitted her eyebrows.

"Really, Doctor? Why?"

"I am sure that I don't have to lecture you on the history behind it -"

"No," said Ace. "I did gain a history O-Level, thank you very much. I just didn't know you knew anyone who fought in the war to end all wars."

"There is still much you don't know about me, Ace," he replied. She sighed. That was all too true. She hoped and prayed that this was not part of one of his infernal schemes again.

"All right, Doctor, Remembrance Day, then."

"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to, Ace," he said. But something in his tone rang false to Ace; she could see ghosts of old pain in the blue eyes, ghosts of old pain in the lines around his eyes, ghosts of old pain in the set of his mobile mouth.

"No, Professor. I'll go with you, then," she said. "Just let me change into something a bit more appropriate for the occasion." And with that she disappeared further into the TARDIS, sure that she would find something appropriate in her size when she raided the vast TARDIS wardrobe.

******

As Ace ran off to raid the TARDIS wardrobe, the Doctor sat down and sighed. _One more of my friends gone._ The conversation with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, shortly after the defeat of Morgaine and Mordred, had been bittersweet at best.

The women had gone off on a drive, cheerfully waving at the remaining men. The Doctor and the Brigadier had retired to the kitchen to fix supper.

"It's been some time, Doctor," said the Brigadier.

"Indeed. I thought we could catch up now," said the Doctor as he sautéed the garlic and onions together. "Is Benton still selling used cars?"

"He's sold that business, actually. He and his wife now run an elder hostel in Thirsk. They're raising a fine brood of children, too; two daughters and a son."

The Doctor had smiled at that.

"And how's Yates?"

"Last I heard, living with a nice gentleman named Tom."

"And Harry Sullivan? Wasn't he doing something with NATO, last time we spoke?"

The Brigadier hesitated.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, Doctor."

"Tell me what?"

The Brigadier sighed. "Harry Sullivan is no longer with us. He passed away earlier this year."

The Doctor started.

"No!"

"I'm afraid so, Doctor."

The Doctor occupied himself then with the roux, knowing that if he let himself be distracted again he'd spoil the stew. Deftly he stirred the flour into the mix, then added the stock, wine, and herbs. He carefully stirred it until he was sure it held no more lumps, then added the chunks of beef - already coated with paprika, salt, and pepper and carefully seared - back to the mix. Forty-five more minutes, then. He returned to the kitchen table.

"What happened? How did he die?"

"A heart attack. No one saw it coming - he was still relatively young and healthy. It was so quick - there couldn't have been any pain. But he left behind a widow, and three children."

The Doctor bit his lip. He would not weep. Not here. Not now. But he thought to himself, _I must remember my friend. This time I will remember._

******

Ace re-entered the console room, dressed rather conservatively in a black skirt, white blouse, and black jacket. Her hair she'd redone, putting it up into a neat bun, and she'd pinned the poppy to the lapel of her jacket.

"Ready, Professor," she said, and handed him a poppy identical to hers. He pinned it to his lapel.

"Let's go then, Ace," he said.

They stepped out. Ace was not familiar with the area, but the Doctor clearly knew where he was going. They stood at the fringe of the crowd, not occasioning comment. The cannon fired, and the two minutes silence began.

Ace looked at the Doctor. For the first time since she had met him, she saw something very unfamiliar on his face.

Tears.

Silently she took his hand in hers.

He started, but didn't break the silence. He squeezed her hand and kept it firmly in his as they sounded the Last Post, then the Rouse.

Then came the hymns. "I Vow To Thee My Country" - he heard Ace join the voices. This one made him a bit unsure. What sense, he thought, in kingdoms, or borders, or patriotism. But humans were attached to birthplace. Their world so small that they would defend the tiny corners of land that gave them birth.

The next hymn came. "Jerusalem" - this one he could understand a bit more. A yearning for a golden time of peace and brotherhood. But it was the third hymn that gave him pause.

"Abide With Me." He opened his mouth and began to sing. He knew this one well. He meditated on it as he sang.

_Change and decay in all around I see_ , went the hymn. Yes. That was one of the curses of the Time Lords. Forever change, forever decay - but also, he thought, renewal. And some things constant. Compassion and tenderness and friendship and love. He squeezed Ace's hand again.

He thought again of Harry Sullivan. Queen and country, he had fought for. But he had also been a healer, bringing life to those in need. He had researched vaccines, had done his best to bring life to the world. That was what it was right to fight for. Life and healing. Friendship and love. These were ever worth fighting for.

******

Slowly the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, his hand entwined with Ace's.

"Professor," she said. "Do you want some time alone?"

"No, Ace," he replied.

She bit her lip.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

He smiled, his tears finally dried.

"You can do what you always do for me, Ace."

"And that is, Professor?"

"You can stay with me and be my friend. Did I not tell you that Aces are rare?"

And with the smile on her face, he finally felt his hearts lighten.


End file.
